1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to identification cards and business forms, and, in particular, to a method for making and die cutting
2. Background of the Art
There exist various methods in the art for making business identification cards, such as insurance cards, that are attached to business forms. Typically, the methods include steps of preparing the identification cards separately from the business forms to which the cards are eventually attached. Consequently, most of these methods include multiple presses—wherein one press prepares the identification cards, another press prepares the business forms, and a third press combines the cards and the forms with an adhesive. These methods further include printing and cutting identification cards from rolls of tag stock and applying these cards to predetermined regions on the business forms. Not only do these methods involve a complex array of presses, but they also result in many problems such as the business forms sticking together as a result of ineffective placement of adhesives and laminates.
Preparation of the identification cards and forms further involves the printing of indicia. This information, which includes such items as identification numbers, the name and address of card holder, and policy terms, may be printed on the identification cards themselves or on the forms to which they are attached. Based on the current methods, this step results in various problems. For example, the edges of the cards often become raised from the business forms as they are being fed into the printer. Not only does this occurrence result in damaged cards, but also the printer may become jammed and/or damaged, resulting in further problems and delays. Furthermore, if the adhesive used to attach the cards to the forms was placed on a surface area exceeding that of the business cards, the forms often become stuck together causing further problems and damage to the printing process. Finally, printer flaws are common when the thickness of the identification cards does not equal that of the business forms. If the card has been superimposed on the surface of the carrier sheet, a stacking problem is created in the feed tray of today's high-speed printers because a large number of these sheets when stacked have a tendency to fall over or create an uneven stack due to the uneven surface area of the cards.
Although there have been improvements made to the above-cited problems, disadvantages still exist with the current methods. McKillip, U.S. Pat. No. 5,462,488, shows an example of such an improvement. Generally, the card assembly disclosed by McKillip consists of four layers: upper material, lamina, removable adhesive, and lower material. A die-cut extends from the upper material through the removable adhesive, defining the shape of the card. This assembly is an improvement over the prior art in that the cards are substantially co-planar with their surrounding border thereby reducing many of the problems associated with the printing and stacking of the card forms. However, the card assembly is still problematic when it is fed into standard printers and business equipment because of its thickness, as well as its adhesive materials. For example, when going through high speed or high heat printers, a percentage of the cards will separate or peel from the forms. The final card assembly is also difficult to fan-fold for convenient storage. Further, the coating tends to separate from the paper when the cards are removed from the forms.
There exists a need for an improved identification card and business form assembly and more simplified method for making business identification forms that will avoid the problems faced by the current methods. The instant invention meets this need, and provides an improved integrated card and business form.